Total Drama Reunion
by 2AMBreather
Summary: Follow 28 competitors as they meet together back on Wawanaka to fight for 2 Million Dollars! Rivalries will bloom, along with Alliances. Who will win, and who will be ultimately humiliated? (Well OK, everyone will be, but who will be worst hit?) Find out right here! Some characters include Brick, Katie, Trent, Gwen, Jo, Noah, Duncan, Owen, and Izzy! Rated because I'm paranoid!


_Hi. This is my first fanfiction, and story with these characters. Please tell me if you have any suggestions on how to make these characters more in character, or if you find a spelling or grammar mistake. I'm also game for any suggestions for a challenge, as I don't have all that many at the moment. I hope you enjoy the first chapter._

* * *

WEEK 1 - Camp Reunion, Sorta

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Total Drama Reunion! I'm Chris McLean, the hottest host on TV, and the winner of this show will get 2 Million Dollars! And I think that I see the yacht coming! Now role the tunes!

_On the Dock Of Shame_

"Now first to come back is Owen!" Owen walks onto the dock with his stuff.

"Hi Chris! It's good to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, Owen, having competed in 3 seasons, and having won Season 1, are you excited to be back?"

"Of course! I love all of my friends from Total Drama! I can't wait for another awesome summer!"

"Yeah, great. Now just put your stuff in the mess hall and wait there."

"Sure Chris!"

"Anyway, second to appear are... Sadie and Katie, of course..." Chris doesn't look very pleased as Sadie and Katie walk onto the deck.

"Eeehhhhh! I can't believe we're competing again Katie!"

"Me either! Eeehhhhh!" They start to jump up and down.

"Well, how bout you just go wait in the mess hall."

"Sure Chris! Eeehhhh! We're totally saying the same thing! Eeeehhhh!" They run

off with thier stuff to the mess hall.

"Now that those two headaches are gone, lets welcome Izzy!" Izzy runs onto the dock without any bags. "Don't you need supplies?"

"Oh! Duh! I'll be right back!" Izzy runs back onto the boat.

"Anyway, lets welcome Duncan..." Once again, Chris isn't pleased. Duncan walks onto the dock.

"Why do I have to do this show again!" Duncan obviously doesn't want to be here.

"In the contract you signed for the first season. Anyway, you might win again. You did in season 2."

"If I didn't, some people would of been beat up!" Duncan gives his death glare.

"Anyway, just go to the..." Chris is suddenly cut off by Izzy running onto screen, and blocking Chris.

"Hey everyone! I'm back, Woohhh! I can't wait to see what crazy fun stuff we do!" Chris quickly steps into view.

"Well, as I was saying, just go over to the Mess hall. Wait there. That means both of you!" Chris stares at both of them. Izzy runs off while Duncan just plain walks off.

"Anyway... lets welcome back Staci. Wait what... why is she back!" Staci carries

her bags up.

"You know my Great, Great, Great Aunt invented the suit case. Before that, people just carried around clothes in thier arms when they traveled. Chris looks very mad.

"Very nice. Now please go to the dinning hall and wait! Please don't annoy the others to much!" Staci starts to walk off but then starts up.

"You know, my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grandpa invented docks. Before that people just drove right into the beaches, and..." She was cut off by Chris.

"I said go to the Mess Hall!" Staci stares at the ground and starts to mumble about wishing her great who cases didn't invent anger as she walks off.

"Now, lets welcome Gwen back!" Chris seems to be more OK with her than other people. Gwen walks onto the dock with her things.

"After being runner up in Season 1, do you think you can win?" Chris asks Gwen.

"I guess I'll just have to try... I think that it will be a better year though!" She started to sound excited, but Chris didn't care.

"Well that's nice. Anyway, please report to the Mess Hall!" Gwen just walks off.

"Now, lets welcome Mike on the island!" Mike walks up to Chris with his stuff. "Are you excited to be back!"

"Uhhh, is Zoey going to be here?" Mike is hoping so, and Chris is just annoyed.

"Of course he'd... I mean she'll be her!" Chris quickly changed what he was going

to say.

"Really, can I wait for her!" Mike looks really excited.

"Of course! In the Mess Hall. Don't leave it until I tell you guys what the teams are, and what the challenge is." Mike looks disappointed, but walks off. "Anyway, lets welcome Sam and his freak girl friend!" Sam walks onto the dock, once again playing a game while Dakota, surprisingly not mutated, walks behind her. She has the some poor person carrying all of their things, which is dangerously tilting one way to another.

"Hey! I don't get a proper intro! I'm not a freak, unless if you want to say I'm freaky beautiful of course!" She poses for some pictures by hung Sam, who isn't paying much attention. Chris walks over and takes the game.

"Uh uh, you no the rules. And you're mutated self was supposed to bring up the

ratings. Oh well, just go to the Mess Hall and wait for me. And you Paparazzi guys better leave unless if you're here for me, because I'm not afraid to blow you away!" The Paparazzi quickly takes some picture of Dakota and Chris, and runs off except for the poor sole with all of the luggage. "You better take a whole camera full of pictures of me when you get back!" The guy starts to walk off, but Chris trips him and all of the luggage falls on him. Chris chuckles. "Anyway, let's welcome..." Dawn suddenly floats onto the dock, with her luggage floating next to her. "...Dawn?"

"Hello Chris. This island's energy is much better than last time. I trust that all of the animals were properly demutated?" Dawn uses her sweetest voice she can.

"Ummm, of course!" Chris stands there awkwardly. Scenes show poor animals being cruelly demutanized. "Will you please go to the Mess Hall?" Dawn starts to float off. "Umm, could you please just walk and carry everything there?" Dawn looks a little disappointed, but landed softly and walked off. "Anyway... where was I...? Oh, now lets welcome Beth!" Beth walks onto the dock waving to the camera.

"Hi Chris!" Beth's boyfriend walks up behind her. "Thanks cutie! I'll see you after I'm done competing!" Beth's boyfriend walks away smiling and waving.

"Well since being runner up in Season 2 was a fluke, just head off to the Mess Hall." Beth suddenly gets sad and walks off. "Now lets... Oh, I can't breathe!" Anna Maria walks onto the dock, one hand with a hair spray can, the other with like 3 bags, 2 full of Hairspray and Tanning.

"Uh! What up with yah? Maybe yah just can't handuh my beauty!" Chris grabs a gas mask and through the can into the sea. "Hey! I only have about 20 uh those to last meh this competition!" She grabs another hair spray can.

"Just go to the Mess Hall!" Chris just wants Anna Maria gone.

"Huh! Fine! I guess yah can't handle my beauty!" Anna Maria walks off spraying more hair spray. When she's far away, Chris takes off the mask relieved.

"Now that Miss 'I want to kill everyone with my hair spray' Anna Maria is gone, I can now talk! Anyway, lets welcome Jo!" Jo jogs onto the dock while carring her stuff.

"Well, lets see how you do this year! Now if you'd just..." Chris is once again interrupted.

"Sha-Lightings here! Oh, hey dude!" Lightning runs onto the dock, and greats Jo.

"I'm a girl!" Jo seems to be mad already.

"Where!?" Lighting is being his normal idiot self. Jo just smacks her head.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!" He stares at Lighting. "Please go to the Mess Hall. I'll see you soon." Lighting runs off, while Jo just face palms and walks off.

"Now this one I'm surprised at how well she has done in the past. Introducing the winner of Season 3, Heather!" Heather walks onto the dock. She seems to have an evil plan, like she normally does.

"Well, I'm here! I don't even know why I agreed to do this!" Heather almost screams the last part.

"Alejandro will be here." Heather suddenly perks up. "Now just go to the Mess Hall for now." Heather almost skips, almost, to the Mess Hall she's so happy. "Well that's creepy. Speaking of Alejandro, here he is now!" Alejandro walks onto the dock, and he isn't in his suit. "Now tell me, do you think you can win this?"

"Of course! And this time Heather won't be there to stop me in the end. Not that I don't love her, but she'd probably ruin everything, like Season 3." Alejandro starts to relive memorizes of the horrid suit.

"Well she's in the Mess Hall. Wait there for me!" Alejandro just shrugs off the last part, and walks off. "Now, here's Lindsey!" Lindsey walks on with her signature model clothes.

"Hi Cleve!" Lindsey is obviously meaning Chris, and he face palms.

"It's Chris! Anyway, just go to the Mess Hall, and wait for me!" Lindsey starts to walk off, but quickly turns around.

"Wait... what's the Mess Hall?" Lindsey gives a look of pure cluelessness.

"It's where you guys eat!" Lindsey thinks for a minuet.

"Oh! That building Chief is always in! Well I'll be seeing you Trish!" She walks off.

"Honestly, Trish is a girl's name! Anyway, here's Scott!" Scott walks onto the dock, now that he isn't paralyzed from Fang.

"Hey, is Fang around here...?" Scott seems pretty scared.

"I think he's waiting a La Playa De Losers. Anyway, are you going to do the same thing you did last year?" Scott seems freaked out about what Chris said.

"I don't know. I'll just wait and see what idiots are on my team!" Scott quickly turns into his old self.

"Well I bet many people will be happy to see you again. Just wait in the Mess Hall." Scott puts up his tough boy act and goes to the Mess Hall.

"Now, lets introduce Noah... and once again he has a boring book." Noah walks onto the dock with a book in one hand and his suit case in the other.

"I'll let you know it's the Hunger Pains!" Noah seemed really snippy.

"Oh, that book. Dumbest parody I've ever read. Anyway, just go to the Mess Hall." Noah just walked off, continuing to read his book. "Odd, I would thing he'd say that will rot his brain.. Anyway, lets introduce B, who doesn't say a word, and Zoey!" B and Zoey walk onto the dock.

"Thanks for carrying some of my bags B!" B just gives Zoey a thumbs up.

"And if it isn't Mr. Quiet and Mrs. Toughy!" Mike all of a sudden runs onto the dock and gives Zoey a hug. "Hey! I said stay in the Mess Hall!"

"Hey! I wanted to see Zoey. Come on guys, lets go into the Mess Hall. Scott is in there, but that isn't that bad, and Dawn is here." B gives a thumbs up and they walk off.

"Well, I was supposed to do that... anyway, lets welcome Trent, and his giant guitar..." Trent walks onto the dock with his guitar on his back and both hands full of luggage. "Please tell me you're carrying someone else's stuff. That's way to much for one guy."

"What..? Oh, some is Leshawna's!" Leshawna walks up with her hands full.

"Thanks hunny. Anyway, where off to Chris?" Chris wonders if they're a thing, but doesn't question.

"Straight to the point huh? Anyway, just wait in the mess hall." Leshawna and Trent walk off. "We're almost done! Let's welcome DJ!" DJ walks up with a suit case and a cage. "What's the cage for?"

"When I find Bunny the 6th, I want him to be safe!" DJ seems proud of himself.

"Weird, but I think you'll have a good new friend soon. Anyway, go join the other losers in the Mess Hall." DJ jollily went off to the Mess Hall. "Wow, I never realized how weird everyone was. Anyway, here come Eva!" Eva walks in and walks past Chris, listening to her music. She must be following DJ. "EVA! Hello! Oh, well I didn't want to talk to her anyway. Here comes Cameron!" Cameron walks onto the Dock, with his suit case. He seems really excited.

"Oh my, my first ever safe camp! Look at this dock, it's safe!" Cameron is almost jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really know how you won the last season. Any way, go off to the Mess Hall. I'll be there soon." Cameron runs off, hoping to see some friends. "Anyway, the final person to come is Brick!" Brick walks onto the dock, and salutes Chris.

"Hello Sir!" Brick does his usual army manor.

"Now be off to the Mess Hall. I'll be there in a minuet." Chris watches as Brick jogs off to the Mess Hall. "Now that guy is weird. Anyway, everyone has been introduced. After a short break, we'll slip everyone onto teams, and do the first challenge. Someone will even leave! Until after the break, see you later on Total.. Drama... Reunion!"

* * *

_In the Dinning Hall_

Everyone is standing around, mingling with each other, except for Anna Maria. Everywhere she goes, people are running because of the Hairspray cloud. Owen, Gwen, and Duncan are standing around each other.

"There's no food in here yet!" Owen seems really sad about not having any food with him.

"Oh, cheer up! We're just waiting for a challenge. I'm sure we're going to eat right afterwards." Gwen doesn't like to see Owen sad, so decides to comfort her long time friend.

"Really! I don't know how anyone can eat this stuff like you do Own. Jeesh!" Duncan walks away from the scene.

"It's OK cadet, I like this food too!" Brick walked up to Owen and Gwen, and Owen's about to burst with happiness.

"Really! I can't believe it! I'm Owen by the way, and here on this island, everyone is my friend!" He comes over to Gwen and Brick and gives them a tight hug. Brick, unused to this, starts to loss his breathe quickly, but Gwen seems immune to his hugs.

"Owen, I think you're choking him..." Gwen adds concerned.

"Oh, my bad!" He stops the hug and helps brick stay up as he gains consciousness.

"It's OK cadet. My name is Brick." Brick gives Owen a Salute.

"Nice to met you Brick!" All of a sudden, someone comes flying in on a mysteriously placed rope.

"Owen! Wooohhh! Can you believe we're back! It's like yeahhhh... but more awesome!" Izzy starts to hug around Owen's back.

"Aww, Izzy! It's great to see you!" They share a small kiss.

"Hey you want to hear what I did just a few days ago? Well my dog, Buster, who's like so cool! He's like 'yeah! I'm foaming at the mouth!' Woof!" Izzy starts to laugh her normal crazy laugh. Meanwhile Chris comes into the Mess Hall.

"Hello campers. In just a minuet, you'll be put on two teams and asked to compete in your first.." He's cut off by Izzy.

"Well he went to chase after this squirl, but it like got bitten, and it started to foam too! Whooohh! Isn't stuff like that crazy!" Everyone just starts to stare at Izzy. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll just finish it latter! You guys will love it!" Everyone just kind of shakes it off as Chris starts to talk again.

"Anyway, you're about to compete in you first competition, so when I call out your name, you'll go to either Team Flopping Fish, or Team Trapped Beavers! So let us..." He's again cut off.

"Aren't those names kind of disrespectful to the environment and mother nature?" Dawn is already not a big fan of Chris this season.

"Well I guess, but you'll still be called that. Anyway, on Team Flopping Fish is... Beth, B, Leshawna, Anna Maria, Brick, Staci, Eva, Trent, Dakota, Sam, Zoey, Heather, Scott, and Duncan!" Most go over to their meeting area quietly, except for Staci.

"My Great, Great, Great, Great Uncle invented List, uh huh. Before that people just hoped they could remember everything in thier heads." Everyone on her team face palms, but she doesn't notice this. "And my Great Great Grandma invented Tables. Before that, if people wanted to place things down, they'd just use the floor."

"Anyway, that means everyone else is on Team Trapped Beavers!" Everyone on that team meet up on the other side of the Mess Hall.

"Eeeehhhh! I can't believe we're on the same team!" Katie is really excited and is holding Sadie's things as they jump up and down.

"I know, right! Ehhhhh!" They jump around some more, and then calm down.

"Hi! I'm Dawn. You both have very energetic and jolly auroras! Do you mind if I hang out with you?" Katie and Sadie stop jumping and look at each other like they're reading each other's mind.

"Of course!" They both say in unison. Dawn looks happy.

"I'm Sadie, and this is Katie! and we're BFFFLs!" They both hug each other

"Thank you Sadie and Katie! Ummh, what's a BFFFFL?" Dawn is quite happy, but also really confused

"It's BFFFL, and it stands for Best Female Friends For Life! We do basically everything together!" Dawn is about to say something, but then Chris starts to speak.

"Oh! And before I forget! The Confessional Outhouse was apparently 'bad for your health', so we've now got a confessional Hunter's Tower. All you have to do is climb up it, and talk to the camera!" Dawn raises her hand. "Yes Dawn."

"Why are there so many references to hunting so far?" Dawn doesn't really know if she wants to know.

"Oh, no reason at all." Scenes show a hunter deep in the woods, but a tentical comes out and grabs him...

"Woow! This is high up! I don't think I'll be doing this much... I'm afraid this thing will break..." Owen starts to twiddle his thumbs.

"Being on the same team as Staci, even if I was doing the same thing as last year, I wouldn't have to do it this round. She'll either drive everyone insane to where we can't do anything, or everyone will just bomb this challenge just to get her to leave!" Scott smirks his evil grin.

"You know, my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Uncle invented the Hunter's Tower. Before that, people just stayed on the ground and hoped they could get something without being eaten by a wild predator, uh huh!"

"Now, on with the challenge! Will you all follow me to the cliff?" Chris gets into his golf cart, but Gwen has something to say.

"Don't tell me we're jumping off of this cliff! I've done enough high top jumping to do this!" Most of the original mumered 'yeah!' or 'true.'.

"Of course not! I'll never two of the same challenge! You guys have to figure out how to get your team flag that is hanging about halfway down the cliff! Now come on, we're burning daylight!" Chris drove off while everyone else started to walk up the cliff.

* * *

_On top of the Cliff_

"OK! Today's challenge is to get your team's flag off of the cliff. The team that gets it first get invincibility. Also, who ever gets the flag for the losing team gets immunity! Both teams get 15 feet of rope, but that's still only 1/3rd of the height of this cliff. Good Luck!" After the challenge is revealed, Chef gives each team the rope.

_Team Trapped Beavers_

"Sha-Lightings got this!" He runs to the edge of the cliff and jumps. He tries to grab the flag as he falls, but fails. He then falls into the water.

"Oh! And so you know, the water is full of sharks!" Both teams look down into the water, and see Lightning swimming for his life to get away from the sharks. "Also, if you fall into the water, you're not allowed to help with your team.

"Hey, Scott! Maybe Fang is down there!" This causes Scott to back away from the cliff and Duncan who had said that.

"I have an idea! String bean, over here!" Cameron slowly approaches Jo. "We don't have all day!" Cameron runs for his dear life towards her. She picks him up, and troughs him toward the flag best she could. He hits the cliff a foot below the flag.

Zoey sees this from her team, and runs over. She can see Cameron start to sink into the waves. "Oh my gosh! Cameron can't swim!" She then dives off the cliff to help him. Mick sees this and jumps right after her.

"Great! Now we have to see what happens with this now!"

Down below, Mike is helping Cameron, but a shark is about to attack. All of a sudden, Zoey punches the shark really hard, and after realizing what happened, the shark swims away in fear. "That's right! Don't mess with my friends!"

"Well that's under control. Now what?" Everyone looks at Alejandro, and shrug their shoulders.

_Team Flopping Fish_

"You know that my Great Great Great Great Great Grandpa invented the rope. Before that, people had to use strings to lasso bulls. Didn't always go so well..." Everyone just ignores her as she talks.

"Cadet B, do you have any ideas sir?" Brick and everyone else looks at B. He just shrugs.

"Well you keep thinking about that cadet. Maybe we could tie someone's feet to

the rope, and see if they can reach the flag from where we hang them?" After Brick suggest this, everyone except for Staci, looks towards Scott.

After he notices everyone staring, he says, "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You need to prove ya self! You ruhuned your team last time. Maybeh well trust ya if yah do this." Everyone, except for Staci who is talking about some aunt who invented cliffs and Anna Maria since she said this, nods at the statement.

"Excuse me! Because I'm most experienced at this kind of stuff, I'll tie this around his feet!" Heather walks over to Scott, pushes his to the ground, and proceeds to tying.

"Hey! I should do that! I'm the most experienced at tieing things, considering I've had to tie things together to escape Juvy! Anyway, you're using to much of the rope!" Heather and Duncan start to fight, and a huge dust cloud forms around them. In the end, the dust recedes and a huge ugly knot is left. "Scott, when I say now, jump!" Scott, who is kind of scared at all of this, just nods and starts to get up and stands at the edge of the cliff.

"Hey! I'm in charge here!" Heather walks up to Duncan.

"No one said that. If I were you, I'd watch what you say!"

"Oh yeah! I'm the one that's won a season of this!"

"Umm, I won too! Sheesh. Now if you'd..." Just then Duncan realizes Scott jumped, and no one was holding the rope. At a last minuet attempt to grab it, he jumps, and gets the rope. "Wooh, that was close. Almost lost him. I'll bring you up Scott!"

"Why am I still falling!" Everyone looks over the edge, and watches as Scott does

a belly flop. The rope is just hanging there, the knot no where to be seen.

"Opps..." Heather is first to walk away from the cliff, then everyone else does.

"There's a reason my Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Aunt invented hanging, uh huh. Before that, when there was a ledge, people could grab onto it, but instead they would just fall and die." Everyone stares at Staci.

"Staci's stories are just getting wilder and wilder. She needs to goes soon, or soon someone will have invented breathing... Or she could stop lieing, but I don't know if that'll happen." Beth starts to walk out of the Hunter's Tower.

"I'm worried about Staci. So far, she's talked about her ancestors inventing Rope, Cliffs, Tying, Cliffs, Jumping, Arguing, Names, Hanging, and at least 5 other things. I'm worried that she's running out of things her ancestors invented." Trent is about to leave. "Oh, and I'm almost to hear about it..."

"On with plan B. What are you working on soldier?" Brick turns towards B. B just has some vines in his hands.

_On the shore_

"Hey! Is that Scott being chased by Fang?" Mike points towards a point in the water, and Lighting, Zoey, and Cameron look at it.

"It is! Oh my Gosh! Someone should help him!" She looks towards Mike and Lighting.

"Sha-no! He was a pain all last season for Lightning!" Zoey looks to Mike.

"If it weren't him, I would help... but it is."

"I guess you have a point. He did get most people out..."

"Will Scott survive the sharks? will either team see someone else hit the water? Who will win the challenge? We'll find out, after this break!"

_Team Trapped Beavers_

"How about we have a human rope down to the bottom? We can let Owen and Alejandro hold onto the top person, with Izzy as Back up. They can hold me, I can hold Jo, Jo can hold DJ, and DJ can hold the rope, with Noah on the other end. He grabs the flag, and we win!" Sadie loves this idea, and they grab each other's hands and jump up and down.

"I don't think so! I'm in charge he, and I say with just keep throwing people down there until someone grabs the flag!" Most people out of fear start to agree but Dawn has other plans.

"I think it's worth a try. That way, we can be doing it as a team. Also, I don't think we ever chose you as the leader on this team."

"What did you just say!"

"I said that you're not the leader. Does everyone agree with that?" Pretty quickly everyone raises their hands.

"Well fine! We'll try it Katie's way, but if we lose, you're so off Dawn!" After the final note, people start getting ready to activate Katie's plan.

_Team Flopping Fish_

"So does everyone know how to make rope out of Vines?" ask Beth.

"Yeah yeah. Lets start already. They have a plan already!" Everyone just stares at Heather for a moment. "Get started already!"

"Will stop being so bossy! You're annoying!" Eva gets up and starts to push Heather.

"Not until you stop being ugly!" With that, Eva grabs Heather and throws her off the cliff. "Anyone have any questions?" No one says anything. "Then start working!"

Everyone quickly starts to work at the ropes, even Staci who has somehow stopped talking.

"Hey, are you OK Staci? You haven't said anything in a while. I'm starting to get worried..." Staci looks up at Beth.

"You're worried about me? I didn't think anyone liked me..."

"Well you do get a little annoying, but that doesn't mean we don't like you." There's a small awkward moment, where Staci is just looking down and working on the rope. "Why do you lie so much?"

"I'm not very interesting ya know. I want people to like me." Beth ponders this for a minuet, and then looks at Staci.

"Well, maybe I can learn about the real you." Staci starts to go into detail about her daily at home life.

Meanwhile, B is collecting all of the rope people have been making. When he goes over to Dakota, she starts to hand him a frail, sad looking thing of Rope. He just nods no and walks off.

"I really did try... I'm just not good at this kind of stuff." Dakota looks down.

"I think Dakota is awesome, but she lacks some basic survival skills, like cooking, cleaning, walking, ..." The video ends while Sam continues the list.

"OK, so who are we tieing to the end of this rope?" Trent looks towards B. B just shrugs.

"Oh! How about Staci! She's really nice when you get to know her!" Everyone starts to figure out a way not to let her do it, but then realize she really hasn't been talking the last few minuets, except for with Beth.

"I say we give her a chance!" Beth looks over to Brick and gives him a smile. He just gives her and Staci a Salute.

Soon, Staci is tied onto the ropes, and the team is starting to hoist her down. "You know that my Great Great Great..." She looks at Beth and she frowns. "Opps, sorry. Force of habit, uh huh." Everyone who was starting to frown realizes that she really is trying to stop.

_ Top of the Cliff_

"Both teams have almost gotten their flags! Now it's a race to see if Staci or Noah gets it first." It shows Staci slowly being lowered while Noah is swinging and missing the flag each time.

"Guy! I'm just an inch to high! Lower me an inch!" Owen and Alejandro start to

lower Noah.

Mean while, Staci is just about to grab the flag. She starts to swing at it. One point, she almost gets it.

"Uh, I'm almost got it, uh huh! I need to be lowered just an inch, which my.. opps. Sorry!"

"It's OK Staci! You're trying! We'll lower you just a little!" Staci starts to swing a little again, and touches the flag.

"Hey! I've touched it! Just one more time!" Her team starts to cheer for her.

"And I think that..." Chris is cut off by Noah.

"Guys! Pull me up!" His team quickly pulls him up, and he has the flag.

"Never mind! Team Trapped Beavers win!" Just then Staci is hoisted up with her flag. "And it looks like Staci is safe this time from elimination. Team Flopping Fish, looks like you're up for elimination!"

* * *

_At the Bonfire_

"OK! Team Flopping Fish, this is your first elimination ceremony. Now this year, you'll be given a marshmallow, like in Season One, but when it's your time to leave the island, you'll be netted and thrown onto the boat of losers! Because of legal issues, we can't leave you at La Playa De Losers stuck in the net, so Chef will release you when you when you get there." Throughout the whole explanation, everyone except for Heather, whom is smirking, is nervous.

Now, if I call your name, you did not get a vote. The first goes to Staci, as she has imunity. Next is Leshawna. Then Trent, Dakota, Zoey, Sam, Brick, Anna Maria, and Beth. And the final person to get a marshmallow is Sam!" Beth hi-fives Staci, while the rest just watch Chris, while either waiting for their marshmallow or eating theirs, or in Eva's case, about to explode.

"Next, B and Duncan only got one vote." B gets his and has a smile, Duncan just scowls because he got a vote. "OK, Eva, Scott, and Heather, you all got at least two votes." Eva looks like she's about to have a tantrum, while Scott looks worried and Heather just smirks. "First, with just two votes... goes to..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eva!" Eva grabs hers and smashes it into the ground. "And the person who'll be netted, with 7 votes, is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heather!" Chris gives Scott his marshmallow. Meanwhile, Heather is netted, while Chris throws her over his back.

"What! How can this be! I was trying to get the team to work, you can't do this! Ahhh!" Her screams get further and further away.

"Well, that was an exciting day! See us next time as our top 27 contestants fight for the 2 million bucks! Will Staci ever stop lying? Will Eva ever stop having an attitude? Will Scott ever prove himself, or will he try to sabotage his team again? Will Chef survive Heather's screaming? Find out next time on Total.. Drama... Reunion!"

Votes...

B - Shows a picture of Heather.

Beth - "Heather was a thorn in my side during season 1 and 2. Plus she isn't a team player."

Leshawna - "That girl has been annoying ever since this show began! It's about time Heather is voted off first!"

Anna Maria - "Scott couldunt really prove humself, but untuh heh does, I'muh going to vote for hum."

Brick - "Scott is not worthy to be a cadet yet! Hes just sneaky!"

Staci - "Heather has been really mean... and this is the first time I've every met her, uh huh."

Eva - "Heather thinks she can do what ever she wants to! I'll show her!"

Trent - "Heather has won technically once already... plus she's never going to be part of the team..."

Dakota - "Ummm, I'd vote for Scott or Heather, but Eva's mood is never going to get our team anywhere..."

Sam - "After talking with Dakota, I agree that Eva has to go soon."

Zoey - "I don't trust Scott. I don't think he'll ever be able to gain my trust..."

Heather - "B took to long to come up with an idea! If he had been sooner, we would have won!"

Scott - "I think Duncan meant to leave the rope loss... If I decide to sabotage my team, he's going down so quickly!"

Duncan - "Uhhh! How did Heather even win Season 3!? She is so out!"

* * *

28th - Heather

_Incorporating Staci into the more main stream story was a last minuet idea, because I feel that she is a character that can be built off of, but because she wasn't on screen a lot and that she was always lying, its hard to base a character off of. I'm probably going to smooth a few things out, but for now I think it's good._

First publish : 8/3/13


End file.
